New Wild order
new Wild order, is a professional wrestling stable in Wrestle-1. Formed by Manabu Soya and Akira in November 2014, new Wild order was one of the face group in Wrestle-1, Soya and Kasai defeated Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship when the rest of the group fight for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship and they have started feuds with one heel groups, Real Desperado, which was led to the stable being portrayed in a more sympathetic way. History Wrestle-1 In mid-2014, Soya entered a storyline, where he began accusing Akira of being a spy for the villainous Desperado stable. However, on November 1, after it had been revealed that Soya had been wrong and Tajiri had been the spy. On November 1 Soya and Akira formed formed a tag team a new version of Get Wild, later named "new Wild order" and Soya. On November 5, the team was officially named "new Wild order". Later that same month, new Wild order took part in the First Tag League Greatest tournament, set to determine the inaugural Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship, where they finished second in their block with a record of two wins, one draw and one loss, advancing to the semifinals. On November 30, new Wild order defeated Masayuki Kono and Tajiri to advance to the finals of the tournament, where, later that same day, they were defeated by Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo. Later that same month, following the tournament, Wrestle-1 quickly set up a rematch between the two finalist teams, but Soya and Akira were again defeated in the title rematch on December 7. On January 30, 2015, Soya received his first shot at the Wrestle-1 Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion, Keiji Mutoh. On April 1, new Wild order received another shot at the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship, but were for the third time defeated by Hayashi and Kondo.Following the loss, Soya and Akira announced they were looking for new members to join new Wild order. This led to an evaluation match on June 18, after which Jun Kasai and rookie Kumagoro were accepted as the third and fourth members of new Wild order, turning it from a tag team into a stable. On July 12, Soya and Kasai defeated Hayashi and Kondo to win the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. On August 2 Akira was defeat by Kaz Hayashi at the first round at Wrestle-1 Grand Prix but at the second round Manabu Soya defeated Ryota Hama to advanced to the Quarter-finals.On August 8 Manabu Soya defeated Shotaro Ashino to advanced to the Semi-finals. On August 30 defeated Jiro Kuroshio to advanced to the finals of the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix and defeated Shuji Kondo to win the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix and also challenge KAI for the Wrestle-1 Championship.On 21 September 2015 Manabu Soya deafeted Kai for the Wrestle-1 Championship.On October 9, 2015 Manabu Soya and Sugichan lost to Keiji Mutoh and Kannazuki and fail to capture the vancated F-1 Tag Team Championship,later that night Jun Kasai, Akira and Kumagoro lost to Jackets (Jiro Kuroshio, Seiki Yoshioka and Yasufumi Nakanoue) and fail to capture the vancated UWA World Trios Championship.On October 24 Kumagoro defeated Shota and later that night, Manabu Soya and Akira defeated Ryota Hama & Hiroshi Yamato after the match on the backstage Soya and Akira were attacked by Shotaro Ashino & Hiroki Murase but Kaz Hayashi made the save. On October 31 Akira & Kumagoro with Kaz Hayashi lost to TriggeR (Masayuki Kono, Shuji Kondo & Shotaro Ashino), later that night Manabu Soya defeated Ryota Hama to retain the Wrestle-1 Championship and they tried to recruit Daiki Inaba but he walk away. On November 3 Jun Kasai & Manabu soya defeated Shotaro Ashino & Hiroki Murase to retain the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. On November 27 Soya and Kasai lost Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions to TriggeR (Masayuki Kono and Shuji Kondo) and Masayuki Kono challenged Soya for the Wrestle-1 Champion. On December 24 Soya defeated Kono for the Wrestle-1 Championship and Yuji Hino chellenged him for the Wrestle-1 Championship. On January 10, 2016, Soya lost the Wrestle-1 Championship to Yuji Hino.On February 10 Akira and Kumagoro and Soya challenged Kaz Hayashi and Minoru Tanaka and Tajiri for the UWA World Trios Championship.On February 27 Soya,Akira and Kumagoro lost to Kaz Hayashi and Minoru Tanaka and Tajiri and they failed to win the UWA World Trios Championship.On March 6 Soya and Kasai challenge Real Desperado (Yuji Hino and Kazma Sakamoto) for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions but they lost. On June 28 Akira announced he was leaving Wrestle-1 due to his contract with the company expiring. On July 1, Soya won his second Wrestle-1 Grand Prix in a row, defeating Yuji Hino in the finals. On July 29, Soya and Kasai won the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship for the second time. On August 19 Kumagoro left new Wild Order to form a team with Koji Doi. The following day, Soya had been sidelined with a shoulder injury, he and Kasai were stripped of the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. On October 17 Soya disbanded new Wild order to reform Get Wild with Takao Omori. At the end of 2017, Soya entered into a slump and started to lose all the matches, that he had. Soya started feuding Ganseki Tanaka, who was trying to get Soya back. Ganseki even brought AKIRA back to Wrestle-1. This led AKIRA teaming with Soya, to end his slump and reforming new Wild Oder. On March 14, 2018 Soya defeated Shotaro Ashino to regain the Wrestle-1 Championship. This led on April 18 Soya and AKIRA defeating Koji Doi and Kumagoro to win the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Kumagoro and Shotaro Ashino on May 6. Members Current Former ;Associates In wrestling *'Akira's Finishing moves' **''Growing Up'' (STF transitioned into a pin) **''Musasabi Press'' (Diving splash) **''Old Boy'' (STF / Abdominal stretch combination) **STF - Adopted from Masahiro Chono *'Manabu Soya's finishing moves' **''Perfect Death Valley Bomb'' (Death Valley driver) **''Power Booster'' (Leg hook belly-to-back suplex) **''Wild Bomber'' (Crooked arm lariat) *'Jun Kasai's Finishing moves' **''Pearl Harbor Splash'' (Diving splash, sometimes onto a fluorescent lamp, with theatrics) **''Sudden Impact'' (High-angle implant DDT) *'Kumagoro's Finishing moves' **Kumagoro Bomb **Samson Clutch Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Championship (2 times) – Soya **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (3 times) – Soya and Kasai (2) and Soya and AKIRA (1) **Wrestle-1 Grand Prix (2015, 2016) – Soya Category:Units Category:Wrestle-1 Units